Itachi Uchiha Lemon
by RoxyRoxana
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has fallen in love?


Itachi stared at me with warm eyes. Never have I seen him like this and when I tell you I loved it, I really did, it made me feel amazing; I am the one making him feel this way. I am enamored with him and the softness yet seriousness in his voice. I was ready to give him my all. I should've realized it sooner. It was him. He is my true love.

He hugged me "It's time." he whispered into my ear. I parted from the hug, looking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little worried.

He stared at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Something he always possessed but this time it felt different; it was directed towards me.

"The akatsuki sense there is something off" he started off. "I can't stay. It's for your safety" he hugged me tighter. I was about to cry when he grabbed my face and forcefully kissed me with passion. This is it. Our last kiss. Our last time. My first and last love.

I was ready to give him my all; my heart, soul and body.

I kissed him back with much force.

He still had his akatsuki cloak on. Usually he would take it off, meaning this time it was supposed to be a quick goodbye.

But no he won't leave me that easily.

He was trying to end the kiss but I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with his hair. I stopped for a breath of air, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Don't go just yet." I whispered out of breath.

He still looked at me with sad eyes. "I have to go" he whispered "if I stay longer. I don't know what I'll do."

"Go ahead. do it" I challenged "I just want you to stay. Tonight at least" I smiled at him pleading with him.

He looked at me with slight amusement, realizing what I meant. He knew I was waiting till marriage, or until I fell in love. But I loved Itachi so much I realized it too late. He thought about it for a second, probably recalling the moment I told him those words.

He looked taken aback realizing what this meant; I loved him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, pecking me on my lips and playing with my hair.

"I'm positive" I said leading him to the bedroom. "I've never been so sure in my life. I love you Itachi Uchiha" and with those words out of my mouth, I felt good.

With that Itachi fastly turned me around untying my kimono. He once more turned me around to face him, he is in such a hurry I smirked. He lunged for my neck pecking and sucking. He carried me and I wrapped my legs around his waist continuing to kiss him.

He threw me in the bed, while I saw excitement and lust lingering in his eyes.

He took out his cloak and quickly threw it on the floor. I started to take of my kimono.

"Stop. I'll do that for you." I nodded blushing furiously. I felt shy under his stare. He crawled into the bed; I was under him and he was on top. I felt like a prey under his gaze. He opened my kimono up unveiling my bra and underwear. I was laying down while he was on all fours staring at my body intently.

I was intimidated by his gaze. His eyes held secrets yet a burden. I wanted him to forget for tonight. I wanted him to feel my love; emotionally and physically.

He started kissing my neck slowly, my body burned for him, I felt hot already as his hands roamed through my body slowly. He threw my kimono and slid his arm behind my back to unclasp my bra, revealing my breast.

I tried covering myself but he reached for my hand kissing it and smiling. "You are perfect" he remarked. "And you're all mine." His words sent tingles all through my body.

He grabbed my breast caressing it and massaging it as I moaned out, wanting more of his touch. This was my first time so I didn't know what to do, but it felt good. All I knew is I needed more of him.

I always felt self conscious about my big breasts and curvy features, I felt like I wasn't suited as a perfect 'wife' compared to others who were thinner than I was.

He sucked my right nipple, while then there were was holding on to my other breast. My hands roamed around him. I didn't even realize his clothes were still on. I felt selfish, he was giving me all this pleasure while he wasn't.

I started to lift up his shirt and he noticed swiftly taking it off. "In a hurry I see" he smirked. I knew I was blushing furiously.

He threw his pants and top to the side, standing in front of me with just his boxers. "Much better" I muttered.

He continued on with my other nipple, as my hands ones more roamed around him landing on his groin area. He moaned out stopping what he was doing. His eyes closed for a split second. And I felt like I was in bliss just looking at his beautiful face feel pleasure from me.

"Continue" I muttered "please." He obeyed kissing down my navel stopping to let out a groan once in awhile. I was massaging his private area feeling how erect he was.

I've read a lot from Icha Icha paradise. Even though that book makes my nosebleed, it was good for educational purposes. I think I should put them to the test.

I stopped as he reached down my navel area. I arched my back as he got closer to my wetness. Slipping my underwear to the side. I made eye contact with him. His eyes looked teasing. He continues staring at me as his tongue flicking down my wetness. I yelled out a moaned covering my face.

How can this thing feel so good?!

"I-Itachiii" I let out "it feels good" his tongue did all the work as he licked and sucked. I've never felt my body ache and burn in such pleasure. He inserted his fingers inside my sensitive area. And I lost it gripping the sheets tightly. His fingers went in and out slowly.

"F-faster" I yelled out massaging my breasts. He started speeding up enjoying my moans as he told me to moan louder.

"I'm going to c-" I yelled out feeling my release. He gave me one last lick and kissed all the way up to my breast. Grabbing them and squeezing them.

"You like them?" I smirked feeling myself content.

He gave me one of his teasing smile "I love them." he kissed me "just like I love you." I beamed up hugging him tighter, my breast pressing on to his body.

I gripped his boxers and starting to slip it off. He quickly removed them, as I did the same with my underwear. We were on missionary position.

"I'll go slow." He said his voice husky "tell me if I'm hurting you" he removed the hair from the front of my face.

He inserted himself slowly.

"Ah" I felt the pain. My walls were tight around his member.

"It's alright" he comforted. I felt he was holding himself back. Slowly the pain subsided and I felt an immense pleasure go through me. I kissed him wildly, and went for his neck sucking, and I thrusted. He let out a groan

Thanks Icha Icha Paradise.

He went in and out taking slow paces as I moaned out. My hands were wrapped around his neck and I wrapped my legs around him for better access.

"D-don't hold back" I groaned. He picked up his pace. "F-fuck" I moaned loudly. I am not one to curse but the feeling is amazing.

"I-Itachi" I kept on chanting. We met eyes as he continued with the speed, going even faster than before. He is a ninja after all. I wouldn't expect less.

All I could hear is the sound of skin hitting skin, the wetness, the sex. I could feel myself flying high off this, my eyes rolled back, as I arched myself a little more.

"(Y/N)" he moaned sending me off to an orgasm. His pace slowed as I felt our juices mix together. He removed himself from me giving me a peck. He wrapped himself around my naked body and covered us with the blanket.

"You'll be the end of me" he declared moving my hair away from my face.

My bliss has left me, as I realized that he will be leaving me soon. Right there and then I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg him to stay because I realized how stupid I was. But it was too late. He is leaving

"(Y/n) just know that I love you and will always love you" he whispered softly. I could see from his eyes he didn't want to do this. But it was the only thing he had to; to protect me. "Through these years of living through hell. I've never known true love until now" I could see his eyes turning cloudy. And soon mines followed after with tears streaming down my face.

"Please" I whispered "don't leave."

He looked at me and caressed my face "don't make it harder than it is." he continued. "Go to the leaf village, you will meet great people there. And after all this is over. See if you can find my brother Sasuke Uchiha." My eyes were bawling already as I hugged him tighter. I felt tears stream down to the top of my head as I saw Itachi crying.

This strong man is crying and because of me.

"I will" I promised him.

He stood up and put on his cloak "you have to forget about me, it'll be easier" and just like that he disappeared

My one true love Itachi Uchiha disappeared.


End file.
